Fall Out
by FreyReh
Summary: Zoey and Raphael have been going strong for almost a year and a half and are going strong, that is, until an incident almost ends her life and Raphael and forced to make a tough decision... SEQUEL to 'When Raphie Met Zoey' and PREQUEL to 'Pummeled' and 'Past Mistakes'
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: So, are you ready to see the fallout of Zoey and Raph? Are ya? Ok, well here it is... warning, this is some serious angsty stuff here! You asked for it... ;)

.

Title: Fall Out  
Summary: Zoey and Raphael have been going strong for almost a year and a half and are going strong, that is, until an incident almost ends her life and Raphael and forced to make a tough decision...

Rated: T (lang)  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Pairing: RaphxZoey

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

Zoey Jones huffed a sigh of annoyance as a strong, three-fingered hand put pressure on her shoulder because apparently she kept dropping it during an attack she could do in her sleep. She was sweaty and she hurt all over and she was about ready to smack her boyfriend upside the head for the umpteenth time. She now knew why he gained so much pleasure doing it to his younger brother. Blowing a strand of black hair out of her blue eyes that had come undone from her ponytail she dropped both her hands at her sides and turned around to face him.

"Raphael..." She tilted her head to the side when seeing his nervous look. He thought she was going to yell. Ok, she HAD been ready to yell, but she swallowed down the outburst that wanted to come out and instead cupped his cheek. "I'm tired. Can we take a break?"

"Sure, Zo," he said, nuzzling her palm with half-closed eyes before stepping away. "Leo wanted ta talk to me about somethin' anyway. Be back in ten?"

"An hour," she corrected, rolling her shoulder.

"Zo..."

"I'm no good to you tired, Raph," she snapped lightly, making him put up his hands in surrender before backing out slowly.

Sighing she stretched her arms while walking to the single bathroom in the lair. She was pleased to see towels hung up instead of balled into a corner as well as no toothpaste in the sink. They were all learning, and the thought had her smiling as she turned on the water and splashed some onto her sweaty face. Looking up into the mirror that had a small horizontal crack she stared deeply into her hardened blue eyes as droplets ran down her tanned cheek. She was a different person than she was two and a half years ago when she first met Raphael and some of it had to do with her scars. Frowning, she pulled the tank top down and stared at the raised white scars down the center of her chest she gained protecting the turtle she loved. Of course, it had led to the destruction of their relationship: which they just managed to put back together again four months ago. Now he was more than a little paranoid of it happening again and was pushing her to polish her defensive skills. She got it, the fear he had of losing her again: she had the same fear about losing him as well.

Their past mistakes in dealing with her injuries had almost been the end of them, but now they were getting back on track. She saw it though, the look in his eyes when he saw the scars... The fear, the same fear she now had in her own gaze as her mind drifted back to the beginning of the end...

.

**One Year Ago...**

A tapping on her window had Zoey smiling brightly before launching up from her position on her bed to the pane of glass that separated her and her boyfriend. Unlatching the window she eagerly pulled it up and soon had her arms full of shivering turtle. It was starting to transition into Fall and his cold blooded nature had his body protesting the cooler elements. She was more than happy to warm him up.

"Hey," he said, cool hands cupping her flushed face.

"Hi," she answered, leaning in and nipping what could be considered his bottom lip. "Good patrol?"

"Yeah." He reached behind him to close the window.

"All hot and bothered now?" she whispered huskily, almost anxiously as she pressed her body against his plastron. She knew him well enough to know how amped he was after a good tussle with the Dragons, Foot, and whoever else he was battling.

"Hell yeah."

"Hmm... Good."

Much later they lay in the safe haven of each others arms. Her cheek pressed against a chipped upper plate on his plastron that he'd recently gotten and she pressed a small kiss to that area before closing her eyes. She hummed her acceptance as his hands trailed up her bare back under the thick blankets of her bed.

"Leo still upset that you spend the night?"

"Nah."

"He worries," said Zoey. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Mother-Hen Leo," grumbled Raphael, making Zoey chuckle. She opened her eyes then lifted up her head to stare seriously into in own amber ones.

"I just don't want to come between you and your brothers."

"You ain't," he assured, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I think he's just butt hurt cause Mikey is gettin' closer ta Frey. I told ya about her, right? She helped us out a couple weeks ago 'n I think Leo's worried Mikey is gettin' too attached to someone that might not be interested in him that way."

"Well she'd be stupid not to like him," said Zoey with a sniff, making Raphael chuckle.

"She's cool, though," said Raph with a nod. "A good girl ta give Mikey a swift kick in his tail when he's goofin' around too much."

"Sounds like someone I want to meet," said Zoey, smirking before once again laying down, cheek pressing into his plastron. "I have an early meeting tomorrow morning with my Editor... Sleepy time."

"You shoulda just went ta sleep instead of waitin' up fer me," he said softly.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked before closing her eyes. "I wouldn't have gotten to have hot sex with my mutant boyfriend OR tell him that in a couple weeks I have a chance to move up out of the pit and get my own office: hence the meeting with my editor. He's looking for a replacement for Victoria Vale."

"The reporter that's been missin'?" he asked.

"Office talk says she ran off with her lover," said Zoey behind a yawn. "I'm sure she'll turn up to say she's in Cabo with Walter or whatever his name was."

"Sheesh," said Raphael. "Humans."

"Turtles," sneered Zoey playfully, earning a pinch to her bottom. "Raph!"

"G'nite, Zo," he said around a chuckle.

"Night..."

.

**Present Time**

Had she known what would've happened after taking that job she'd have never signed up for it. It had been the pebble thrown in the lake that started a ripple effect that led to the destruction of her and Raphael a year ago. Maybe the events that transpired still would've happened, due to her ties with the Jones family, even if she hadn't taken the job. It is still unknown but she cursed her rotten luck before releasing her tank top so that it covered up the scars once more. A light tapping on the door had her backing away from the sink as well as the whine from Michelangelo that he had to use the bathroom. She opened the door with a smile but his frown let her know he saw the shadows that were swimming in her eyes. She went to the room she shared with Raphael when they weren't at her apartment and found the bed easily and closed her eyes for a short nap before her training resumed for the day.

To go back in time and fix her mistakes and push Raphael into getting over his fears would be so easy and instead she now had a freshly re-grown relationship that still had its bumps and bruises thanks to that one job that almost ended everything...

That almost killed her.

.

**TBC**...

OH interesting prologue, yes? Hope you're all intrigued, almost done with the first chapter as well! :)

Reviews are appreciated, loved, cherished, and put up on my shelf of pretties ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So my computer went nutzo and deleted ALL of this update so I had to rewrite it… RAWR. I hate computers, seriously, I do… Thanks for those that reviewed the first chapter! Hopefully my inner rage doesn't affect the flow of the story…

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

Zoey had gotten up extra early for her very first day at her new job. Her almost black hair had been pulled back and pinned up and her new, crisp navy blue suit had been ironed with care along with her cream blouse. Her matching navy heels had shined as she entered the Times and met her new boss Charles. He insisted she call him by his first name only and had given her the tour of the upper floors, ending with her office.

"If you need anything let me know," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Welcome to the team, Zoey. I have information on your desk for your first assignment. I have great confidence in you and though this is a trial to see how you handle the job I'm certain you'll pass with flying colors."

"Thanks, Charles," said Zoey and when he exited her office a large smile spread over her face. Hanging up her coat she pulled out her cell before hanging her purse on the hook as well. Giddy she glided effortlessly to her leather chair and sank down on it. Twisting the chair full circle she sighed while running her hands over HER desk and HER computer keyboard. Hell, even her stapler got some loving attention! She never thought she'd be in this spot and now that she was here she STILL couldn't believe it.

Excited to start she grabbed the file in her inbox and her blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she saw she was to cover one of the many benefits the elite of Manhattan threw for charity. This one was a masquerade where all proceeds would be donated to St. Judes. Zoey bit her bottom lip when seeing two tickets paper clipped to the inside of the folder. Who would she take? Sure it was a costume event but would Raphael even want to go? It would not only risk exposure but she was certain he wouldn't be a fan of dressing up. Mikey, on the other hand… Nah, maybe she'd ask April or heck even Frey to get to know her better. Either way, if the paper was going to pay 1000 dollars for her to go with someone then she sure as hell better find someone to go with!

AC/DC's '_Shook Me All Night Long'_ started playing on her phone and she smiled before reaching down to her personalized shell cell (equipped with a panic button to appease her overprotective boyfriend) and answered it.

"Hey," she said, standing from her chair to look out at the skyline of Manhattan. Below her people were racing to get from one place to another and cars were honking angrily but all the sounds faded as she spoke to Raph. "You're up early."

"Just wanted ta see how things were goin'," he said sleepily.

"Great. Just got showed into my office and got my first assignment. Masquerade ball to help benefit St. Judes."

"Nice."

"They gave me two tickets though so I need to find someone to go," she said, biting her lower lip once more.

"Oh? Masqureade… dats with costumes, right?"

"Mhm," she said, her hope building a little.

"I bet Ape would like a break from the kid," said Raphael.

"Uh… Yeah…" said Zoey, knowing she shouldn't be upset that he didn't volunteer to go. Too exposed. Too risky. "I was thinking her or Frey cause, I mean, it's not like YOU can go, it's too risky…"

"Right…" Raphael trailed off, as if unsure what to talk about next. "So… Whatcha doin' after work? Was wonderin' if you wanted ta come down tonight?"

"Yeah! I wanted to come to celebrate my new job. Was going to bring some pizzas," said Zoey, settling back into her chair, toeing off her heels. "That ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later then?"

"Yep. Love you."

"Luv ya, too, Zo."

Zoey hung up and got back to work, unaware that across the street in the neighboring building, someone was watching…

.

.

.

The file could ruin his life, his career. It held evidence not only against him but those he associated with: including the Foot. If that file got into the wrong hands he would die, be it in prison or on the street before he was convicted, he knew he would be dead. Vicki had gotten too close and he had fallen into her web, thinking with his dick instead of his brain. She had gotten e-mails, phone calls, and other documents that implicated him making deals for guns and drugs not only to the Foot but the Purple Dragons and even the cartel. When he and his men interrogated her she insisted that the copy he found in her apartment wasn't the only one and that if she died it would go public… Unfortunately, during the interrogation process, Vicki had perished and would forever enjoy eternity at the bottom of the Hudson. The file had not gone public so it was hidden somewhere and he believed the key to finding it was the office where a new reporter resided.

Pulling down his binoculars he turned to his own desk, depositing the binoculars in the bottom drawer. His men had torn that office apart once and they had insisted it wasn't in there but it had to be. Vicki's apartment, car, and storage locker was clean. Her personal effects held no clues either when he searched them as his boys disposed of her body. They key had to be in that office be it on her old computer or even in that damned desk the new reporter seemed to be fawning over.

The new girl was cute, had a neck he wouldn't mind sampling and legs that he wouldn't mind wrapped around his waist. Then he'd be back to square one, screwing a reporter that could expose all his dirty secrets. He should just stick to strippers; the cash usually kept them quiet and if one of them went missing no one cared. Soon, the shitstorm would start when Vicki's family caught wind of her missing... So far the bullshit story of her running off with someone was holding but it was only a matter of time…

Tonight, he would search that office top to bottom, and just to make sure: he'd check into that new reporter as well…

.

.

.

Zoey rolled her neck as she shut down her computer. She had finished the introduction to the article and now all she needed was to attend the benefit for the finishing touches. Pushing away from her desk she stood up and grabbed her coat and purse. After shrugging on her coat and slipping the strap of her purse over her shoulder she grabbed her phone then flicked off the lights with thoughts of getting a plant and some pictures to brighten up the sterile environment in her office.

Maybe even a turtle figurine.

Smiling she called the elevator and traveled down to the lobby. Her heels clicked against the shiny, marble floors as she waved goodnight to the security guy Phil. Out on the street she breathed in the horrific New York air that smelled of exhaust and burnt hotdogs before hailing a cab. A presence at her elbow had her tensing then looking to her right. There, standing beside her was an attractive man with cocoa colored skin and bright blue eyes. He looked down at her and smiled, showing off his whitened teeth just as a cab pulled up. He gestured for her to take it and she smiled her thanks, eyes drifting over the suit that looked to cost more than her entire paycheck before taking the cab, unaware that his blue eyes hardened and followed the path of her cab until it vanished out of sight.

His phone rang and he answered. "Yes, she just left. Yeah, I'm looking into it. That file will be found boss, promise. Yes, after tonight, the problem will be non-existent. I'll call you after I searched the place. No she didn't leave with anything other than her purse, so it looks like she's clear. Ok, I'll still look into her for you. Yes, Shredder, I understand…"

.

.

.

Zoey went to her apartment and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt after ordering pizzas. When they were delivered she slipped on her comfortable rain boots and wool jacket before exiting her apartment with her purse and pizzas in hand. Upon coming to a familiar manhole she tapped it three times with her foot before it moved from its place and a familiar head poked out from the dark hole.

"Hey," said Raphael, offering to grab the pizzas.

"Hi," she answered before following him down the ladder. She held the pizzas as he crawled up to put the manhole cover back in place before joining her in the dark sewer. He once again took the pizzas from her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Good day?"

"Yeah," she said, taking his free hand in hers. "Busy. Got a lot done."

"Good," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

The rest of the night went by great. They celebrated her new job with pizza, beer, and scary movies that had her clinging to Raphael. She got to meet Frey, who had seemed nice and Zoey could tell that Mikey liked her, especially when they clung to each other every time Jason came onto the screen. Zoey could see the tenderness in Mikey's eyes but she could also see the obliviousness of Frey. Zoey would give her time, and then a shove if she didn't put the moves on Mikey!

So, after cleaning up, the lair was quiet. Mikey was walking Frey home, Splinter was in bed, and Don went to his lab almost immediately after the movie credits rolled. It was just her, and Raph in the kitchen and she wasn't quite sure where Leo was either. She smiled as Raphael's arms circled her waist as the last dish was set on the drying rack. She smiled while turning in his embrace and gasped as he lifted her up onto the counter next to the sink. She ran her still damp hands over his shoulders, grinning widely as his dark eyes met hers.

"Hi."

"Ya gotta work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Time?" he asked, lips going to her neck.

"Eight."

"Hmm… Guess I need to get you home."

"Yeah," said Zoey, fingernails digging slightly into his thicker skin. "But I can hang around here for a while still…" She smiled as he lifted her off the counter and headed in the familiar direction of his room. "Oh, you do know that you're going to have to be quiet with your family so close, right?"

"I don't gotta worry, it's you that has ta keep control of her screamin'."

"Hmm." He entered his room, the darkness enveloping them both. "I'll try."

.

.

.

Awake in the darkness Raphael turned his head to stare at his slumbering girlfriend. Ever since she got that job he'd been worrying. No, he wasn't upset over what the job was, more so worried over who used to have that job. He and Don had been talking earlier that night and when Raphael spoke about who Zoey was replacing even Donatello grew worried. Vale had been MIA for a while now and as Donatello started digging he noticed that not even her cell phone or debit card has been used in the past few hours and no flights had left with anyone going by that name in the area either.

He didn't want to fight. He knew if he voiced his concerns she'd think he was crazy and then it would turn into a battle, one he didn't feel like fighting. So, instead, he would just ask her about her day and hope it stayed good and that Vicki really had just walked out on her job and left the country, because if she didn't…

He'd hate to think of where she really was, and if Zoey was in enough danger to join her…

.

.

.

"LATE!" Raphael jumped up from his bed, on the defensive as the shout hit his ears. He watched, amused, as his girlfriend got on her hands and knees to look for her pants. She had insisted that going home at midnight was pointless and that she'd be ok getting up early but once again it looked like she hit the snooze button too many times. "I'm late! Help me!"

"I like ya just like dat," he said with a slight leer that had her giving him a dirty look over her shoulder.

"I can't be late on my second day, Raph. I have less than an hour to get to my apartment, look presentable, and get to my office! I was hoping to get a latte too, the coffee there is shit."

"All right, calm down, I got you covered," he said, bending down and retrieving her pants. She quickly pulled them on as he tied his mask into place. When she was in her boots and coat he ushered her to the manhole and after making sure the coast was clear, let her up. She ran away as soon as she got street-level, flicking him off as his amused chuckle met her ears. She got into her apartment, changed into gray slacks and a green blouse, slipped on some black pumps and kept her make-up simple. With fifteen minutes to spare she put her hair up in a ponytail after brushing the crap out of it and sprayed on perfume before rushing out the door. Skipping the coffee she practically ran to work, knowing she'd get there faster than a cab and got into her office five minutes late. She was certain her boss didn't see her because ten minutes later he came in with a bright smile on his face asking about the progress of her story.

She'd been so flustered about being late; she hadn't even noticed that the stapler and her pen weren't in the same place she left them the following night…

.

.

.

**TBC**…


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own TMNT

Note: Thanks to my readers for taking the time to review. Also, the Lair has moved to HYPERBOARDS instead of PROBOARDS… the new URL is on my profile page… Feel free to join and check it out!

.

.

.

Zoey's fingers typed vigorously over her keyboard as she started her article on the benefit early. It wasn't much, just a brief synopsis on the hospital as well as the history of the ALSAC, the fundraising organization of St. Jude, and their continuous efforts to launch programs nationally that have been successful thanks to the locals that donated out of their heavy pockets. Last year, a mystery donor had contributed $1,000,000 and Zoey hoped that he or she made a repeat performance and that she would be there to cover it.

Sighing, she opened up her browser and smiled at her costume. The theme of the ball this year was exotic animals and Zoey went with the peacock. The corset of her top was form fitting and she knew that if Raphael saw her in it: he wouldn't like how sexy she looked in it because he wouldn't be the main audience. The laces in the back were a brilliant purple and the skirt looked like tons of peacock feathers had been glued together and attached to the skirt. The strappy, gold heels she had for it would match the earrings. Her mask had mini feathers on it and had the colors of purple, green, and black. She was excited to pick it up on her lunch break.

Twisting around in her chair she winced as she banged her shin on the open desk drawer. She had forgotten she had it open and immediately reached down to sooth her abused leg. Pain transitioned into curiosity when she noticed a panel out of place at the bottom of the drawer. Pulling out some random folders and loose pens she pulled the loose panel out and frowned when seeing a large, red folder marked: Mansini. Reaching in, she pulled out the folder, opened it: and after ten minutes of reading some of the contents inside she slowly closed it and leaned back against her office chair.

"Holy shit."

The guy that had been standing by her outside the building, the one with the expensive suit-is directly linked to the Purple Dragons as well as the Foot. Emails, photos, everything and anything to nab the guy as well as some key players was in that folder. A folder that had been in the desk of the currently missing Victoria Vale.

"Double shit."

.

.

.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem," said the turtle that was currently easing down the window of Zoey's apartment. "Though would you mind telling me why it was I had to lie about where I was going, and why I couldn't tell Raph?"

"I'm in a pickle, Don," said Zoey, motioning to her kitchen table. "I'm not sure what the hell I'm going to do."

Donatello's curious brown eyes took in the red folder and he gave Zoey a look before leaning his bo up against the wall then sitting at the table. Slowly he opened the folder and his eyes traveled lighting fast over numerous documents. He meticulously looked at photos before browsing everything from police reports to printed out text documents between Mansini and his clientele.

"I found this folder at the bottom of Victoria Vale's desk."

"The missing reporter," said Donatello with a nod as he tapped his green finger over some printed photos of Zach Mansini making gun deals with Hun. "She was just listed as missing today. I'm aware of the story. Raph had me looking into it… And with good reason it seems."

"Don I think this Mansini guy did it. Or is connected to her disappearance." Zoey bit her bottom lip. "I saw him outside of work. He was hailing a cab alongside me. I thought something felt off about him but…"

"Ok, I'm officially worried," said Donatello, closing the folder. "You have to hand this over."

"To who? I need your help, Don. I need you to find me someone who isn't crooked. I want to play this smart. It could be big for my career."

"At the cost of your life. Hell, Zoey, you put me in a bad spot. I can't keep something like this from Raph. He's going to find out."

"I don't want him freaking out over this," said Zoey, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I don't want him thinking I need to quit my job. Obviously these people don't see me as a threat. They probably don't even know I have this folder."

"I'd feel a lot better if you came to the lair tonight and came clean with Raph… Spend the night a couple nights until this all blows over. Zoey, I know for a fact that the new D.A is one of the good ones…"

"Oh?" asked Zoey "How?"

"I always look into newly elected officials," said Donatello with a satisfied smirk. "She's only been the District Attorney for a couple months but she's been cleaning up the streets almost as much as we have. So much so she actually had a death threat last week."

"Ok," said Zoey, nodding her head. "You're right. This is too much heat. I… I don't want to end up like Vicki."

"Pack a bag," said Donatello, gathering up the folder. "I'll probably have all this scanned and send to the D.A. by the morning. Stay with us for a couple days to be safe because if that guy was outside your work he might think you were directly involved."

"Great. I can't call in to work that would look suspicious to anyone," said Zoey.

"Yeah," said Donatello. "You're right."

Zoey sighed before shuffling off into her room. She grabbed the familiar overnight bag she has used many times and packed clothes to last her at least three days along with some hangers to prevent wrinkles. One of her pet peeves. She tossed in her cosmetics bag, a few odds and ends, and by the time she jammed her tablet inside the duffle looked like it was about to burst.

_'Hmm,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I should start leaving some things at Raph's place. Hah, yeah, THAT would go over well. He'd probably flip out if I suggested he make room for some of my stuff…'_

A sharp knock at her bedroom door had her jumping before shouldering the duffle. She rushed out of her room and Donatello took her bag from her as she slipped on her coat, trusty boots, and grabbed her purse and keys. She flipped off her lights as Don crawled out the window and she locked the window before exiting out the door. She just turned the lock in the door when a noise caught her attention. Slowly pulling out the key she turned her head to stare down the hall at two men dressed in suits that had just entered her floor. Heart pounding in her ears, Zoey stuffed her hand into the pockets of her coat, fingers grasping the shell-cell. The men looked far from harmless and their beady gazes landed on her as she walked the opposite way to the other exit. As she opened the heavy door she heard their footsteps quicken toward her.

_'Shit, shit, shit,'_ she cursed, flying down the stairs: thumb pressing the emergency button as she hit the second floor, then the first floor. She rushed out into the alley and almost screamed as a pair of dark green arms steadied her, black hair falling all around her face.

"After me. They…. They're after me."

Donatello pulled her into the shadows just as the door burst open. Zoey bit her lips together to keep from whimpering as Donatello's arms closed tighter around her. Her hands dug into the skin as he cradled her head against his shoulder: as if trying to soothe her terror away as the thugs canvassed the alley way.

"We lost her," growled one, meaty hands clenching.

"Damn it," cursed the other just as Zoey's phone started blaring the AC/DC ringtone that belonged to Raph.

Donatello tensed then cursed viciously as two meaty heads snapped in their direction. At least, Zoey was certain it was a curse word because he had spoken it in a different language. Japanese more than likely. She felt him reach for something before flashes of metal hit the emergency lights above the back exit of her apartment. It was the goons' turn to curse colorfully as the back alley was blanketed in darkness. One moment she was in Donatello's arms and the next she was alone. She heard a few grunts and the crack of a bo staff hitting flesh then all was quiet save for her phone finishing up the chorus of '_Shook Me All night Long_' before beeping loudly to indicate that she missed the call.

"Ok," said Donatello softly in her ear, making her jump. "Let's go."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before taking his hand, her own trembling.

"It's ok. You're safe. It's all that matters. When we hit the sewers we run. We'll probably meet Raph on the way back to the lair."

"Oh…" Zoey frowned as the familiar sound of metal scratching against concrete hit her ears. "He's going to be SO pissed."

.

.

.

"ZO!" The air was dislodged from her lungs and she was pulled off of her feet as the massive rock that was her boyfriend gathered her up in his arms. She returned his hug, aware of the shaking in his arms as he pulled back to check her over. Large green hands tucked strands of her disheveled black hair behind her ears before cupping her face to inspect it. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don was there."

"What the hell is goin' on here? Why was Don at your apartment?"

There was no accusatory tone, no anger. Zoey knew Raphael trusted her and knew that if Don was at her apartment that there was a damn good reason for it. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively before telling him about finding the file in her desk and calling Don over to ask his advice about it. Raphael was upset being left out of the loop at that part and he showed his displeasure by narrowing his amber eyes upon her. When it came time to her telling him about the goons chasing her he was practically growling and itching to go to her place to see if they were still there.

"Raph! Beating up two thugs isn't going to help us any!" said Zoey.

"Oh it'll help ME plenty," he growled.

"Can we please just get back to your place? Don is going to send the evidence in to the D.A. and we should be able to relax."

"Hell no. They know where ya live, Zo. You… Ya gotta lay low a while. Maybe even quit yer job an' before ya argue with me I'm bettin' Case would be in my corner about dis and there ain't no job work riskin' yer life for."

"Says the vigilante," grumbled Zoey while rolling her eyes. "I'm going to work tomorrow Raph."

"Damn it, Zo!"

"HEY!" Three heads turned in the direction of Leonardo and Michelangelo. Obviously they had been trailing behind their brother in his haste to get to Zoey. Leonardo turned questioning eyes from Raph to Don and Zoey, then back to Raph. "What's going on here?"

.

.

.

Zoey sighed as Raphael's bed depressed and two forest green arms banded around her waist. She felt his beaked nose nuzzle the back of her head before his lips pressed a kiss to the neck. After entering the lair, they had all sat down to go over Zoey and Donatello's story. Since then Raphael had always been within arms-reach of her and she wasn't complaining one bit. She HAD been scared and she hoped after Don scanned everything and sent it to the D.A. that things would settle down. Raphael made a point in saying that if the Dragons and the Foot were involved that they would NOT leave her alone and once again suggested she not go to work.

After a heated argument and an almost thrown punch (from Zoey to Raph): Raphael had agreed to letting her go to work so long as he walked her to the nearest manhole daily and that she always had her phone on her. None of the turtles seemed keen on her going but she wasn't budging on the issue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away," she said softly, making him tense then relax. "I just… Didn't want you freaking out…"

"Can't keep me in the dark about stuff like this, Zo."

"I know…" She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Get some sleep. Early mornin'. Busy one once the D.A. gets a hold of Don's info and the news people get a whiff of it."

"I'm just hoping that when I wake up that this all turned out to be one sick dream."

However, what Zoey didn't know… Was that the twisted dream was only just starting…

.

.

.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Note: All right this update is long overdue. Enjoy!  
Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

Zoey was tense the whole day. Upon waking up she could tell Raphael was disappointed that she was going to work but she had been adamant about going. He had walked her to the secure area where the manhole was and it took everything in her to get him to stay below and not come up wearing a trench coat and following her to the door. She felt like a teenager with an overbearing father more than anything.

Donatello had sent in the evidence against Mansini and used his computer skills to make it look like it had been sent from Vicki's end. He sent a message, impersonating Vicki, saying that if the file had been sent to the D.A. that she was dead and that Mansini was to blame. Zoey knew right when the D.A. got the file because the office went from a well-oiled machine to a flurry of chaos. She sent a message to Raphael to let him know that the plan was in motion and right when she'd been ready to go on lunch her door swung open and two familiar goons stood in her doorway. She stood up; backing away from her desk, but one of the goons raised his hands up and pulled out what looked to be a F.B.I. badge.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I'm agent Trask, this is Agent Jameson," said the tallest, tucking his badge back into his pocket. He was sporting a black eye. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding last night we've been questioning everyone about Miss Vale's disappearance. We were in the neighborhood last night and decided to ask you some questions."

"We apologize for scaring you last night," said the other, sporting a matching black suit and tie but a busted up lip and cheekbone. "Obviously with the new evidence coming to light we have a good idea who is responsible. Though I will say, you have one mean right hook."

"Sorry," she said, biting her lower lip. "Being a single female in the big city, you see two guys coming at you looking as dangerous as you did last night..." She shrugged.

"No," said Trask, tapping his bruised eye. "That's good you can defend yourself like that. Like we said, we're packing up now, but just as a follow up we have to ask if you know anything about the information that came out this morning."

It was then that something felt OFF. They looked desperate for information but didn't they have it all? Zoey then started to wonder just how authentic those badges were and if Agent Trask and Jameson truly existed. Plastering on a fake smile she eased back into her seat, shuffling some papers around.

"I wish," she said. "It's a big story! No, after I left my apartment I went to a friend's place and stayed the night. I was actually ready to file a police report about last night but since you're F.B.I. I won't have to bother. But to answer your question, no, I know NOTHING about any information other than what my boss feeds me."

"Jones!" The shout came from Charles out in the hall. "Get out here!"

"Speaking of..." She smiled once more, rising from her seat. She walked around the men and opened the door, gesturing for them to leave. "I best get back to work, gentlemen."

"Ma'am," said Trask with a nod, exiting first with the other guy following behind him. Taking a deep breath she followed them out on the search for her boss.

.

.

.

_'Zach Mansini has been arrested and is currently being held for questioning for the disappearance of Vicki Vale. Vale was reported missing two days ago and there has been no word on her location. Mansini is also being held on charges for illegal weapon trafficking, illegal drug trafficking, as well as possession of illegal narcotics-'_

Zoey flipped off the television, pulling her legs off of her boyfriend's lap to shift and toss the remote onto her coffee table. She smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek and then trailed her lips to his neck. He sucked in a breath before shifting his body around, shell leaning against the arm of the sofa as he reclined back, pulling her on top of him. She smiled down at him, her dark hair caressing the skin of his shoulders and upper arms.

"See? The bad guy is behind bars and I'm safe and sound."

"Still… Those were fake F.B.I. guys. I wanna know what they wanted."

"Last ditch effort to blame me for something that happened in house," grumbled Zoey. "There is no proof that I sent that info in. It's fine, Raph."

"Still." He leaned up, pressing his lips to her neck before rubbing his cheek against hers. "Dunno what I'd do if somethin' happened to ya."

"It won't. I promise." She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled as his devilish hands trailed up her back underneath her shirt. "Now how about we take this to the bedroom?"

"Hmm… Sounds like a damn good idea."

.

.

.

"I swear ta God, Hun, I'm not sayin' a word," hissed Mansini into the white mouthpiece of the phone. Mansini finally got his one phone call and he immediately dialed Hun's number. Leaning against the wall his broad shoulders blocked out the guard from behind, hoping for some sort of privacy. "They got nothing on me for Vale's murder."

"But images of US making deals. You shouldn't have called this number it only makes ME look bad. And you know what I do to people that make me look bad."

Mansini swallowed nervously. "Look, Hun, I swear. I'll take the rap for this but I'll leave you out of it as much as I can. Just get me a good lawyer and this might go away. I still think that Jones bitch had something to do with this."

"Did you say Jones?" purred Hun evilly, making Mansini break out in goosebumps. He recognized that voice, often heard it before Hun beat someone to a pulp or popped a bullet into their head.

"Y-Yeah," he said, nervously pulling at his collar as the guard said he had only one minute left. "I told ya her name."

"All I heard was 'bitch reporter' I never knew this was a Jones. You know what? I think your hunch could be right. I'll look into her further."

"Oh, boss, thank you. You won't regret this!"

"Oh, I said nothing about helping _you_." Mansini swallowed nervously. "Give my regards to Vicki… Though I doubt you'll be going where she is. The guard has something for you… I suggest you use it otherwise what I have in store for you will be much, much worse."

There was an audible click and Mansini desperately called out for Hun and all he got was a dial tone. Slowly, he hung up the phone before turning to the guard that had a menacing smile on his face. Mansini was directed back to his cell and just before the door was closed the guard threw something at his feet.

A razor.

"I suggest you use that," he said, the cell door closing with a loud click. "I hear what happens to guys that cross the Dragons and Shredder. Trust me when I say that's the easiest way out."

As the guard walked away whistling, Mansini bent down and picked up the razor with shaking hands. He sat on his cot for what seemed like hours in contemplation before taking a deep breath and pulling the razor over both wrists. The skin instantly opened up, the pain almost unbearable. Blood welled and started to patter onto the concrete floor and Mansini calmly lay down on his cot, and closed his eyes.

He never opened them again.

.

.

.

"Jones!" Zoey's head snapped up as her boss marched into her office. "You ready?"

It was the night of the masquerade. Zoey had gotten her hair and nails done on her break. Her hair was in an up-do that had feathers tucked into the style that matched her mask. Her nails were a sparkly yellow and her toes a plum purple. She had her gold, strappy heels on already and her mask was sitting beside her green clutch. She nodded, finishing up typing a few keystrokes before pushing away from her desk. April had canceled on her due to Shadow getting sick and upon saying her "date" was a no-show Charles volunteered all to eagerly to escort her.

"You look nice, Charles."

He wore a crisp suit and a black mask dangled from his fingertips. It was nothing over the top, but still nice. He held the door open for her and she did her best to not roll her eyes as he left his hand on her lower back a little longer than necessary. Using the excuse to freshen up before her big night she pulled out her shell cell and dialed Raphael. Within moments he answered face smiling when seeing her on his screen.

"Hey, Zo. You look... Good. Really good."

"Thanks," she said, smiling brightly before pouting. "I can't wait until this night is over."

"You were lookin' forward to it earlier."

"Yeah." She lowered her voice. "Now my boss is taking me. He's nice and all just... A little sleezy."

"He ain't touchin' you, is he?" asked Raphael dangerously.

"I can take care of myself babe. I'll be there for a few hours then come home and this..." Zoey tilted her phone down to angle a shot down to the tops of her breasts then lower to her legs. "...is all yours."

"Get home soon," he growled and Zoey giggled before walking out of the bathroom. "Ok Charles lets-"

"Hello Zoey."

Zoey snapped her head up and looking at her was a stranger. He was tall, monstrous. He had bleach-blond hair and a Purple Dragon tattoo. Then, it all came back to her and her blue eyes narrowed. Oh, she knew EXACTLY who that was.

"Hun," she snarled, thumb pressing down on the emergency button. "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Zoey," said Charles from behind Hun. "I need the money and he said he wanted you alone so..."

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" she shouted as her phone started to ring and she whipped it open. "RAPH HELP!"

"Zo? What's-"

Zoey grunted as a meaty hand shoved her back by the face. Her head connected with the wall and she would have dropped her phone but Hun greedily pulled it from her hand. Then with one more massive shove with his hand she hit the wall once more, then saw nothing but black.

.

Raphael had been ready to go to down on his punching bag after those teasing shots of Zoey in her costume when the emergency signal on his phone went off. He flipped it open and after confirming it was Zoey he ordered himself to calm down. He had just spoken with her... Maybe she just bumped it? Dialing her to make sure his whole body went numb at her desperate cry then there was a struggle on the screen and when he saw who had Zoey his blood instantly ran cold... Then hot like molten lava.

"HUN!"

"Raphael..." He saw Hun look down. "Is this yours? What a pretty little thing, for a Jones."

"Let her go," he growled through gritted teeth.

"I was just going to kill her but now that I know she has connections with you..." Hun smiled. "I think we need to arrange a meeting. You, your brothers... Along with me and the Shredder."

"If you harm one hair on that head of hers..."

Hun tisked. "Too late for that request, Freak."

"I'M going to kill you!" shouted Raphael.

"I'd like to see you try. Stay by your phone, freak... and I'll tell you where we'll be. In the mean time... I think I'm going to acquaint myself with your friend. Get to know her better one on one," he sneered, licking his lips before breaking the connection.

"Hun? HUN! YA BASTARD! I'M COMIN' FOR YA!"

.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Well there's the end folks. For those that are new to this series this is only part two. There is a one-shot titled _Pummeled_ and then a short story titled _Past Mistakes_ which take place AFTER this book. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep a lookout for a new fic being posted, as well as an update from my _TMNT A-Z_ drabble challenge and _One-Two_! :)

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

"Don!"

Raphael raced through the lair, hell bent on finding his brother. He is where he always is, in his lab working on some important project. He turned off the blow torch he'd been using and pulled up the goggles that had been protecting his eyes.

"What it is?" he asked.

"Hun's got Zo!" said Raphael, fear evident in the tone of his voice. "Ya gotta help me find her!"

"How do you know?" asked Don, finding a rag and wiping the grease from his hands.

"Called from her phone."

"Hold on a sec!" Donatello raced to his computer; plopping down on his chair he quickly moved his digits over the keys of the keyboards. "There is a tracking chip inside the phone. What Hun doesn't realize is…" Donatello trailed off before bringing up a map. There was a dot, moving at a rapid pace down a street. "Just because he turns off the phone doesn't mean we can't track him."

"Don! You're a genius. I'm getting' Leo 'n Mike then we gotta go!"

"She'll be ok, Raph," said Donatello calmly, pulling up his bandana from around his neck back around his eyes. He grabbed a device and soon the program on his computer was running on the handheld. "We'll get her back!"

"Damn right we will."

.

.

.

Raphael found his brothers then eagerly moved to the garage. Many emotions were running through him now. Boiling rage at Hun, fear for Zo-and desperation. He loved her. He loved her so much that he knew if something happened to her he would lose it. He straddled his bike then started the engine, revving it loudly. His hands gripped the handlebars so tight his knuckles popped. Don gave him the address of where the dot had been sitting stationary for the past ten minutes. He didn't wait for the Battle Shell , he bolted out of the garage. A man on a mission to rescue his girl. He broke speed limits and could smell the burn of his tires when he took sharp turns. The faster he went, the harder his heart pounded. He whizzed by other cars, pedestrians, and construction sites: ignoring the curses in his wake. When he finally pulled up to the dilapidated building that looking like it was about to fall over with the slightest breeze he was panting from adrenaline.

"Raph!" shouted Leo in his ear. "Wait for us! You don't know what's-"

Raphael tossed his helmet to the side.

"Sorry, Leo," he said, cutting the engine then sliding off his bike, cracking his knuckles as he started toward the building. "This is too personal, bro."

Raphael hugged the shadows, accessing a window on the third floor that was already broken. He ignored the feel of the glass as it crunched against his weight. The place had a stuffy odor to it, like dust was swimming in the air. Looking around he noticed large chunks of wall missing as well as small nests of blankets and opened cans: showcasing that the homeless resided in this building. Being as stealthy as possible he made no noise, keeping his ears peeled. When he heard voices he followed, making sure no mistake was made. Usually he busted in to fight but when the life of your loved one was in balance you tended to be a bit more careful.

Going down a set of stairs he hugged the wall as two members of the Foot on patrol passed right beside him. He held his breath then started to follow them. Finally, out in a large room the size of a football field he could see everything.

Including Zoey, bound and gagged in a chair, unconscious. He growled lightly before taking in his surroundings. Foot. No Hun. No Shredder. This was a trap, but what would spring it? Then, in the distance, he heard an explosion. Bodies in the room tensed. Some wandered off to investigate and others stayed. Fifty to one, not too bad of odds.

He took them down, one at a time, swimming in shadow then coming out to lock his arms around their necks until they fell unconscious. Pressure points were manipulated to keep them down longer, something his Master Splinter just started training them with not long ago. After fifteen they started to catch on. That was when he threw stealth out the window. Taking out his sai he started ramming the hilts of them into temples and at the backs of necks. Those that got too close got nicked by the sharp, pointed ends. None of his hits were lethal, not yet. These Ninja flunkies were no match for him and soon many men were on the ground unconscious and bleeding. The remaining twenty retreated and Raphael rushed to Zoey's side. Using the tip of a sai he cut through the rope and she moaned as he lifted her up into his arms.

"I got ya, Zo."

"R-Raph?" She wrapped her bare arms tightly around his neck. Her skin was cool against his. He needed to get her someplace warm. "I was so scared."

"I got ya."

"How touching…" drawled a voice on the opposite side of the room, making every muscle in Raphael tense. He swiveled on his foot and standing not even twenty yards away: was Shredder. Raphael growled low in the back of his throat, the grip on Zoey tightening more. "The Freak and his Bitch… Reunited only to be torn apart again after I rip out both of their throats."

"Shredder," growled Raphael, easing Zoey down then behind him. He whispered lowly. "Run. Don't look back just go."

"But…"

"DO IT!"

He relaxed only slightly when hearing the retreating click of her heels. He focused solely on Shredder. After all these years he knew Shredder was tiring, getting older, but he was still DAMN good. It annoyed him how good his enemy was. However, Raphael wasn't fifteen anymore and stood a hell of a lot better chance fending him off until his brothers joined in on the battle. With any luck, today would be the day he finally killed the bastard. He attacked first and Shredder dodged a one-two punch combo and swept out an arm. Raphael caught his metallic blades within his sai and growled before kicking out. Shredder stumbled back but recovered quickly. Raphael bent back further than a turtle should be able to, to dodge a kick aimed at his head and performed a backflip: landing at a crouch. Fast as lightning he threw two throwing stars but Shredder deflected them easily while marching toward his position.

In a flurry of motion the two ninja threw punches and kicks. They kept up with one another easily. After a few minutes of dodging attacks, Shredder got the upper hand. When Raphael kicked out; Shredder grabbed his leg and threw him back. Raphael skidded on the back of his shell a good ten feet before coming to a stop and he barely managed to draw up his sai before a three bladed fist embedded itself into his head.

"I've dealt with you freaks long enough," growled Shredder, arms shaking with the exertion of pushing downward against an unyielding force. "I'm going to kill you ALL!"

"Keep tellin' yerself that," panted Raphael, bringing his legs up to flip Shredder over his head. Raphael rolled to his feet, sais at the ready. "You'll nevah beat us."

"Oh I will," growled Shredder, throwing pellets. Raphael coughed, eyes watering and it was all the room Shredder needed. One, two, three punches landed on Raphael's face. He dropped his sai when Shredder gripped him by the lips of his shell and tossed him over his head onto the floor before kicking at his ribs. He rolled Raphael over; arm raised high, silver blades gleaming. "Today, four become three."

"NO!"

Raphael's head snapped to the side just as Zoey threw herself down on top of him. Their eyes met, wide with shock as Shredder's blades penetrated her back, through her chest. For a moment, everything stilled: Raphael's disbelieving eyes watching her blue eyes widen then start to cloud. He looked down as the long blades pulled out of her soft flesh, running red with her blood. A rush of movement around him let him know his brothers were there but all he could do was rise to his knees and cradle her bleeding form against him.

"No, no, no, no, NO! ZOEY!" He pressed his hand against her bleeding chest but he felt the blood run hot down his legs, running out from her back. "Oh God! DON! DON!"

Panicking the red banded turtle pulled off his mask and pressed it to her chest. The dry fabric grew soggy instantly. She was losing too much blood. This was his fault. She was dying and it was his fault! He should have made sure she left! He'd been careless. It was because of HIM she was going to die.

"ZOEY!"

"Raph!" shouted Donatello, now at his side. "We gotta go."

"Don, its Zo, she… She…"

"I got her brother," said Donatello, lifting her up into his arms, blood down streaking his skin as well. "We gotta go and get her dropped off at the hospital. It's her only chance."

"She ain't breathin'."

"She is. Barely," said Donatello. "Raph. Let's go."

"SHREDDAH!" Raphael stood; ready to KILL the bastard, but he was gone.

"He ran when he saw us coming," said Leonardo, hand going to his brother's shoulder. "We gotta go, Raph."

Raphael threw Leo's hand off his shoulder. He wanted to blame him, but he couldn't. If he had waited for his brothers like Leo had asked, would this have happened? Was it his carelessness that caused this? He didn't remember walking to the Battle Shell but he sat in the back, cradling Zoey's ever growing colder body against his, the flow of blood staining his arms and legs as well as the floor of the vehicle. They pulled beside the hospital where a nurse was leaning against the building, smoking. Raphael didn't care that the male nurse saw him. He saw the man's eyes widen but he focused immediately on the woman the turtle was carrying.

"She was stabbed in the chest, three times, we… We tried ta help her but…"

"What's her name?" asked the nurse.

"Zoey Jones… Please… Save her."

"Do you know her blood type?" he asked calmly, taking Zoey from Raphael.

"No. I don't. I… I'll call her cousin."

"Okay…"

Raphael walked away, promising to never, ever let her get hurt that way again. He sat on the floor of the Battle Shell long after Donatello parked it back in the lair. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, covered in her blood, eyes wide but unseeing, until Michelangelo came to sit beside him.

"She's in surgery," he said calmly. "Casey called. She's still alive, Raph."

Still alive…

.

.

.

When Zoey woke up the first time she had such an intense pain in her chest. Her eyes had watered and she had almost screamed in agony when she struggled to breathe properly. Blurry images surrounded her and she felt something being pulled from deep within her throat. She had coughed, hacked, and even thrown up a little. Soothing voices tried to calm her but she couldn't stop. She had frantically reached out looking for someone…

"Raph…" she had croaked before feeling a string in her arm, then nothing…

The second time she woke up there was no one in the room with her. She still felt the pain in her chest but it was subdued. Drugs? Probably. Images came back to her. Of seeing Raphael on the ground, and then of Shredder poised to end his life. She remembered running to him, and throwing herself on top of him to stop the blow. Only… It had ended up almost killing HER in the process.

The third time she woke up she smiled. Sitting beside her bed in a chair was Raphael. She should have known he'd have found a way to see her. She moved her hand and instantly he stood, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest: careful of the I.V. and heart monitor.

"How long?" she rasped.

"Two weeks," he answered hollowly.

"m sorry… I couldn't let him… kill you…" She closed her eyes. Still so damn tired. "I had to do… Something."

"It was stupid and careless," he said, his voice hard and she winced before opening her eyes. It was then that she noticed something in his gaze. Fear. Complete fear and… Sadness. Why sadness? She was fine! "Zo… Dis is all my fault. I'm a danger to ya I…"

"Raph…" Her hand clenched in his. "I'm fine… I'm…"

"I can't do this. I can't be with ya when it could cause ya pain like dis…"

"No…" Tears collected and fell from her eyes as she desperately clung to his plastron. "No don't do this…"

"I love ya, Zo…" He let her go. "'m sorry."

"Don't. I did it to protect…. Raph no. Don't leave me. Don't…"

With one glance back at her, tears running freely down his cheeks, he climbed out the window.

Out of her life.

.

.

.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Zo? Zo wake up…"

Zoey felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Her eyes snapped open before she sat up. She wasn't in that hospital room, but in the lair. She twisted her head around to stare at Raphael. He frowned upon seeing tears collecting in her eyes and huffed out a breath as she launched at him, arms desperately clinging to his body.

"Zo?"

"I had the dream again…"

He tensed immediately and she cursed herself for telling him. Whenever she had dreams about what happened with Shredder he always withdrew and would have a sad, guilty look on his face. Backtracking a little she nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss there before climbing onto his lap.

"I'm fine," she whispered, fingers trailing down the back of his neck, down his neck and at the skin connected to his shell. "I'm over it."

"Zo…" His arms tightened around her and she sighed. It took A LOT of work on her part AND his part to get back to where they had been before. They still had a lot of ghosts in their closets but together, along with him training her and her stubbornly remaining at his side…. They were working it out. "'m sorry…"

"I'm not. We've been through hell but it's made us stronger as a couple. I don't regret what I did. I don't hold a grudge, either. Raphael…" She pulled back looking up into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled lightly. "Love ya too."

"How about we skip the rest of training and stay in bed?" she asked with a hopeful look, making him chuckle before shaking his head no. She scowled. "You're no fun."

"How about dis? Knock me down on my ass once, and we'll stop fer the day."

"Great!" Zoey stood up and offered her hand. Raphael didn't take it and stood on his own making her stick her tongue out at him. She wasn't too discouraged. She had a plan of which included flashing him. It always seemed to do the trick to distract him! "Let's get this over with."

"Confident, aren't you?" he asked, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, trust me…" She looked up at him, a sparkle in her eye. "There's a reason for it."

"Bettah not flash me like ya did last week!" he ordered as they entered the training room.

Zoey laughed, head tossed back as she squared off to him on the mats: hands raised up.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**END**


End file.
